


she's a riot [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's Summary: The one where he decides to go to dinner at Blip’s (Post 1x07)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [she's a riot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527219) by [piratesails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesails/pseuds/piratesails). 



> Thanks to piratesails for being on board with podfic :D
> 
> This was recorded for bessyboo for #ITPE 2016, and also because this fic does my heart so much good.

  
Cover art by yue_ix

 

[Download (right click) the MP3 from the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132017010186.zip)  
[Download (right click) the M4B from the Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132017010187.zip)


End file.
